Pokemon Bio/Mecha Version
NOTE: THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS. Pokemon Bio Version and Pokemon Mecha Version take place in the Biotri Region, a land filled with strange new Pokemon. Plot (Bio Version) NOTE: THIS IS UNFINISHED, AND CURRENTLY ONLY HAS THE MAIN POINT OF THE GAME, WITH PART OF THE BEGINNING. Beginning: As you begin your adventure, you have the choice between Chibaby, Gualamme, and Sleether. After you get your first Pokemon, you battle your two rivals, Bruce and Katie. Bruce chooses the one yours is effective against, while Katie chooses the one your Pokemon is weak to. After the battles, Professor Maple heals you. Then, there's a scream, and you find a strange person fighting with a Mechanical Pokemon, and you must defeat him. Main Points: Collect all 8 gym badges, and challenge the Titanium Cup. Along the way, you will meet Team Biomech, and learn they use Mechanical Pokemon to humiliate trainers who use living Pokemon. Right before the Titanium Cup, they confront you, using their Mechanical Legendary, and you must fight them using the Bio Legendary, known as Leben, who lands in front of you. After the battle, he joins your team, and Team Biomech scatters. Plot (Mecha Version) NOTE: THIS IS UNFINISHED, AND CURRENTLY ONLY HAS THE MAIN POINT OF THE GAME, WITH PART OF THE BEGINNING. Beginning: As you begin your adventure, you have the choice between Chibaby, Gualamme, and Sleether. After you get your first Pokemon, you battle your two rivals, Bruce and Katie. Bruce chooses the one yours is effective against, while Katie chooses the one your Pokemon is weak to. After the battles, Professor Maple heals you. Then, there's a scream, and you find a strange person fighting with a Mechanical Pokemon, and you must defeat him. Main Points: Collect all 8 gym badges, and challenge the Titanium Cup. Along the way, you will meet Team Biomech, and learn they use Mechanical Pokemon to humiliate trainers who use living Pokemon. Right before the Titanium Cup, they confront you, using their Mechanical Legendary, and you must fight them with the Obliteration Legendary, known as Zerstoren, who lands in front of you. After the battle, he joins your team, and Team Biomech scatters. New Features Bio and Mecha Versions introduce several new features. Pokemon Customization You can customize what your Pokemon look like in their summaries and in battle by adding clothing and accessories to them. Player Customization In addition to what Pokemon X and Y had added, you can now change your body width and how tall you are. Manual Dig Manual Dig is an option to where when you use Dig, you actually bury through the ground a certain amount of time until you reach the end. Underground Battles You can now battle Pokemon underground when you turn on the Manual Dig option. New Types The Pie-type and Mechanical-type have been added. The Pie-type had originally been for fun, then people began to ask if they could make Pie-types, and I realized it could be developed, so it has been added. Mechanical-type is for all of the Mechanical Pokemon. New Pokemon See: Biotri PokeDex Order Trivia *These are the first games made by User:Estew02. *These games include 3D gameplay. Category:Fanon Category:Games